Cold Turkey
by Victoria Quynn
Summary: A McFadden Thanksgiving, albeit improvised.


Cold Turkey

"Wow, look at that one!"

"Oh man, that was awesome!"

"Guthrie, look straight overhead!"

"One's more spectacular than the next!"

"This is better than the movies!"

"Ford, watch out. It's coming right at ya!"

"Hey, that one went clear across the sky!"

The youngest four McFadden brothers lay in their front yard in sleeping bags watching the Leonids illuminate the night sky. With a new moon, no light interfered with the annual November show. Now, at two in the morning, it gained momentum. The shooting stars trailed across the inky heavens up to many a minute and would last until dawn obliterated the view.

Headlights from the family jeep highlighted the boys for a couple of seconds. Their older brother Brian walked up the path, stopping where the boys lay. He looked up and whistled in amazement.

"Hey, Brian, bet this show's better than the one you just left." Evan's country-mile-wide grin could not be seen in the dark. "Why don't you join us?"

"Well, she sure was warmer. It's cold out here." He raised an eyebrow, feigning a scolding tone. "No talking like that around the children, Ev."

Guthrie protested. "Hey, I'm not a little kid!"

Brian hugged himself against the chill. "Wasn't talking about you, squirt. I meant Daniel."

"Yeah, Guth, that kind of conversation's too much for my virgin ears." Daniel chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, half-stuff." Brian looked toward the house. "Where are Adam and Crane? Thought you'd all be out here."

Ford responded, "They were, and Hannah too. Adam and Hannah went in a while ago, and you just missed Crane. He was falling asleep and went to bed."

Brian yawned. "I'm kinda tired myself."

"Those late nights will do that – wink, wink." Evan laughed.

Brian playfully kicked Evan in the hip.

Guthrie implored, "Oh, come on, Brian. Just for a little while?"

"I don't know, guys. Morning comes awfully fast, and we have a lot to do if we're gonna take most of Thanksgiving off. Maybe tomorrow."

Daniel reminded, "Crane said this is supposed to be the only clear night this week, so it's now or wait until next year."

"I forgot." Brian stretched. "Well, maybe for a while. I have to go in for a minute. Be right back."

~~00oo00~~

As the sun split a partly cloudy horizon, Adam and Crane McFadden smiled at the sight of their five brothers asleep in the yard.

Adam spoke. "I really didn't think they'd last the night. Wonder how long they were awake."

Crane shrugged. "At least until Brian came home. The sun'll have them up before long." He glanced to the east. "If it doesn't cloud over first. Guess it's you and me for chores this morning."

"Yeah, but they'll have plenty to do later while we take it easy."

"So to speak." Crane chuckled. "I wouldn't call helping prep Thanksgiving dinner taking it easy."

~~00oo00~~

After lunch, the ranch bustled with activity. Off from school this day before Thanksgiving, Evan, Ford, and Guthrie busied themselves with the chores they could do ahead of time plus those Adam and Crane had not gotten to this morning.

Outside the barn, Daniel found himself once again repairing their old tractor. It seemed just as he or Brian replaced one part, another went bad. A new tractor was high on the wish list for the ranch when they were flush, but they would not kid themselves it was going to be anytime soon. Crane kept them to a tight budget in the hopes they could put something away for the proverbial rainy day. But, just as they achieved a respectable sum, a rainy day never failed to happen. They got by but would need a windfall to get ahead of the everyday struggle.

In the kitchen, Thanksgiving dinner prep was well underway. Crane peeled potatoes and Adam snapped green beans. Brian put the finishing touches on a ham and slid it into the oven, then joined Hannah at the counter, where she wrestled with the turkey.

"Let me help you with that, sis."

Hannah frowned. "I've never cooked one this big. But then it was only my aunt and I, so Thanksgiving dinner was a lot smaller."

Brian spoke with the reassurance of a seasoned pro. "We do this every year. It'll be fine." He put the giblets on a plate. "No one likes these so we'll save them to flavor the soup. I put them in the stuffing one year and no one would eat it. I think we'll add apples this year to sweeten it up a little."

"That sounds good. I'm used to plain old bread stuffing out of a bag with a little celery seasoning added to it."

Crane looked up. "Bri's famous for his stuffing. Last year, what was it – sausage, cornbread, celery, a little of this, a little of that …"

"Sounds like everything but the kitchen sink!" Hannah grinned.

"Pretty much," Adam agreed. "Okay, these are done." He pushed the beans to the far end of the table. "What's next?"

Brian looked around. "Sweet potatoes. Clean them and put them in the pot. We'll get them cooked and in the fridge with everything else. Then we're pretty much done till tomorrow."

"Great." Adam stopped at the window. "Looks like that front's moving in a lot sooner than expected." He spoke to Crane. "Wasn't it supposed to be tonight?"

"Yup." Crane set the potato peeler aside and rose. Wiping his hands on a towel, he said, "I'll help the guys get the horses in."

Adam added, "You'll need a slicker. Take some out to the guys, too. Hope Daniel finished the tractor."

Brian smirked. "What does it matter? We won't need it in the storm."

~~00oo00~~

Later that evening, the McFaddens gathered around a roaring fire in the living room. Pounding rain and wind had knocked out the power a few hours before. Having spent the afternoon in holiday dinner preparations, no one felt like cooking, so dinner consisted of tuna fish or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chips by firelight.

Guthrie stared at the fire, mesmerized. He asked, "Can we make s'mores?"

"Indoor s'mores?" Ford grinned. "It rhymes."

"You're just a regular poet," Daniel teased.

"Get him to help you with your lyrics," Crane suggested. "Or maybe Ford and I should write them for you all the time.

Hannah rose. "Come on, Guth. We have everything we need. S'mores'll be fun."

Guthrie led the family in an indoor campfire, supervising the making of s'mores and toasting of marshmallows on skewers. Crane made another fresh pot of coffee on the fireplace grate. Daniel and Crane grabbed their guitars, leading them all in a sing-along. They sang, ate, teased, joked, and enjoyed each other's company.

After a while, the wind picked up, whistling down the chimney. The flames danced, the flickering illuminating off faces and far shadows of the room. Wonderment and wide eyes fed the silence, the only sound the crackling of the fire.

Finally, Evan spoke in a soft voice, as if afraid to disturb the mood. "This is almost like last night, except we're closer to the light."

A few nodded in agreement. Stillness prevailed for a time, until someone yawned.

Adam stood and stretched. "Okay, let's get to bed. Hopefully, the power will be restored by morning."

Guthrie piped up, "Let's get the sleeping bags and sleep down here."

Daniel yawned. "I had enough of hard ground last night. I'll take a sleeping bag upstairs just in case it's too cold."

"I'll join you, Guthrie," said Ford. "Anybody else?"

Evan grabbed a sleeping bag on his way upstairs. "Not me. I'm beat and want a soft mattress."

"What Ev really means is the hard ground last night did a job on his sore ass," Brian teased.

Evan rolled his eyes. "I'm too tired for a good comeback now, Bri, but I'll get ya back soon."

Brian laughed. "I'll be waiting, little brother."

~~00oo00~~

Thanksgiving dawned later than usual. Outside, the storm continued unabated. Rain fell in droves, though the wind had let up a bit. Snow warnings were in effect for the mountains. At least the slight drought that had hit the area was likely over. The power still out, the McFaddens woke to a cold house.

Having locked down the stock and left extra feed out yesterday, no one felt the need to rush out for morning chores. As well, they had brought firewood onto the porch and left it under a tarp, so no venturing out for that either.

Hannah tried the stove. "Darn!"

"What is it, sis?" Brian came up beside her.

"The pilot light's out and I can't get it started."

"Let me try."

Crane finished filling the coffee pot and set it on the table. He watched Brian's frustration grow with each attempt at lighting the stove. "No go?"

Brian sighed. "Nope."

"Okay." Crane grabbed the coffee pot. "I'll get this on the fire."

Adam entered the kitchen. "What can we manage for breakfast?"

Hannah frowned. "With no stove, we're stuck with cold cereal and milk, juice, fruit, coffee, and whatever else is around."

Adam responded with a thoughtful nod. He hugged Hannah from behind. "Let's be thankful we have that to fall back on. We can get the camp stove out later, but I'm not sure how many canisters of propane we have left."

Brian opened the larger refrigerator to get ready for breakfast. He announced, "The thermometer in the fridge says fifty-five. Maybe the milk and juice won't be too bad, but I don't think we can chance the turkey or ham or much else in there at this point. Don't want anybody getting sick."

"That's for sure, and not just because we can't afford it," Crane noted dryly as he re-entered the kitchen.

~~00oo00~~

The family gathered in the living room after breakfast, all of them bundled against the chill or pulling a blanket close for warmth.

"What's Thanksgiving without turkey?" Guthrie wore his disappointment on his sleeve. "Damn storm."

"Watch your mouth, squirt," Adam cautioned. "We'll find fun stuff to do like last night and do the best we can. Be thankful we have enough around here to eat that doesn't need to be refrigerated."

"Sorry. It's just …"

Adam ruffled Guthrie's hair. "I know."

Hannah spoke. "When I was growing up, we didn't watch football, so after dinner we usually went to the movies on Thanksgiving. There's lots of ways to celebrate."

Ford offered, "I feel like Guthrie does. It won't feel like Thanksgiving without all the usual stuff."

Crane put yet another pot of coffee on the fireplace grate. "We probably all feel that way to some extent. We can't do anything about it, so let's try to look on the bright side, okay?"

"Crane's right. We have everything in the world to be thankful for. We're all together, safe and … well, maybe not so warm right now." Hannah grinned as everyone pulled their jackets or blankets closer. "And like Adam said before, we have enough to eat."

She paused a moment. "Last Thanksgiving I was on my own, and now I have a family. I'm thankful for each one of you. You accepted me without question and helped me adjust." She looked at Brian and winked. "Well, maybe not everyone totally without question. At first."

Brian smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, sis. Now I can't imagine life here without you."

Adam slapped Brian on the back. "I knew you'd come around."

"I'm also thankful for each of your individual gifts. I've never had music around me so much, and I'm really enjoying it." Hannah regarded brothers three and four, who sat beside each other on the couch. "Crane and Daniel, you're always ready with a song. You find meaning in all that's around you and what people are feeling and somehow put a melody to it. I don't know how you do that, but I'm grateful that you share it with me."

Next she addressed Brian and Evan, who stood near the fireplace. "You two are so full of life, rough and tumble and direct, but you both have a sensitive side, even if you try to hide it most of the time. In my book that makes you stronger men. I feel safe with both of you. Thank you."

Evan flushed. "Aw, Hannah."

Ford sat next to Hannah, and she pulled him close. "Ford, what can I say? You combine the best of all your brothers. You're sensitive and kind, but you don't let people take advantage of you." She smiled and glanced at Daniel and Evan. "Well, not too much anyway, but you'll get better at that. And did I mention you sing like an angel?" Ford blushed. The devil in her eye, she scratched his side. He jumped and yelped. "And who better to tickle. Sorry, I have to get better at not doing that."

Guthrie sat on her other side. "What about me, Hannah?"

Crane smirked. "Fishing for compliments, squirt?"

"No, I just want to hear my good points. I know I have some."

Brian scratched his chin. "Hmm, can't think of any."

"Yeah, right, Bri!" The youngest turned to Hannah. She pulled him close.

"Well, hmm …" She laughed along with everyone, including Guthrie. "Let's see. Guth, you're just … a work in progress."

"Huh?"

Hannah continued. "What I mean is, you're still growing up. It won't be too long before you're not a kid anymore. Enjoy it while you can." She pulled back a second to look at him. "But what I see now is someone who's not afraid to take a stand, even if it's not the most popular position and you're against bullies or disagreeing with one of your brothers. You're smart, sharp, and a pain in the butt smart aleck sometimes, but I love that." She kissed him on the head. And, in a rare moment of child-like affection, he snuggled in to her.

Daniel looked at Adam. "You left someone out."

Hannah winked. Her speech punctuated with emphasis and giggles, she said, "Oh, you mean that guy over there? The guy who said, 'Marry me,' and brought me to this testosterone-filled house that hadn't seen a good cleaning in who knows how long? The guy who came along with the baggage of six brothers he didn't tell me lived with him? The guy who …"

"Okay, honey, that's enough." Adam chuckled. "Let me say for the record in front of all these slobs – I mean, brothers – with all the obvious talents you pointed out – for which I'm also grateful, by the way – that I'm thankful every day for the best gift God ever gave me. You."

He pulled her into an embrace, and they locked lips. Brian reached a hand to cover Guthrie's eyes, which he swatted away. Adam bent Hannah back in his arms and continued kissing.

The brothers clapped and yelled, "More! More!"

Adam and Hannah complied. He guided her to the stairs, put a leg two steps up, and leaned over his knee with her, still locked at the mouth. When they finally came up for air, the brothers stood and cheered.

With an arm draped around Adam, Hannah spoke. "Well, y'all see I have a lot to be thankful for, and I presume you all do, too."

Ford grimaced. "I do, but I hope I don't have to say it out loud like you did."

"No, you don't, Ford, or any of you. I just wanted you all to know how I felt."

Evan grinned. "Face it, Hannah, you fit right in. You can keep up with all of us and then some. Not too many girls can do that."

Crane focused on the door, almost straining to hear.

Daniel asked, "What is it?"

"I think the rain's stopped."

Brian noted. "Good. Maybe the damn power will be on soon."

Hannah said, "Well, even if it's not, we'll make our own fun. We'll get out the hundred ways with tuna cookbook and see what kind of dinner we can scrounge up in the fireplace. For the main event now, though, how about a checkers tournament?"

Guthrie piped up, "Good idea, Hannah!" His stomach rumbled loud enough for all to hear. He grinned, and everyone joined in his mirth. "And after that, we can eat! It is Thanksgiving, you know!"

Fini.


End file.
